bananasinpyjamasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bananas in Pyjamas (New Television Series)
Bananas in Pyjamas CGI is an Australian and Singaporan animated children's television show that premiered on 2 May 2011 on ABC. The series was revamped in May 2011 as a CGI animated series created by Southern Star Entertainment. Episodes Series 1 # The Magic Trick # Moving # The Little Fish # Glue # Prince Rat # Fluffy Bunny # The Billy Cart Race # Bird Song # The Nursing Bananas # The Collection # Gold Rush # The Very Special Jelly # The Bushwalk # The Genie Bananas # The New Bike # The Gardening Bananas # Pink Pyjamas # The Camera # Rat's Superstore # The Bernard Mystery # Talent Quest # Mystery Noise # Treasure Hunt # Rat's Retreat # The Flowers # The Fix-it Bananas # A Wonderful Day # The Sleepy Snitcher # The Delivery Bananas # Morgan's Cloud # Old Porridge # Bernard's Party # Morgan's Smelly Sneakers # The Trickisaurus # The Little Birds # The Holiday # The Art Show # The Ducklings # Go Robot # The Pie # The Dragon # The Surprise # Amy's Package # Bubbles # Morgan's Cafe # Rat the Banana # Shoo! Scram! # The Birthdays # The Perfect Spot # Banana Phones # The Banana Truck # Cuddlestown Records Series 2 # Bananas To The Rescue # Rainbows # Banana Day # Saving Skid # The Missing Muffins # Rat News # Fishy Business # The Camping Trip # The Hopping Bananas # World Tour # The Big Trick # The Music Box # The Jelly Planet # Rat's Movie Night # Bad Luck Morgan # The Waterhole # The Jam Judge # The Prince of Cheese # Click Clack # Beach Carnival # Games # Halloween # The Talking Bird # The Cuddlestown Band # Super Bear # The Snowman # The Surf Off # Over the Moon # The Sneaky Shadows # Jobs Galore # Topsylocks # Mayor Rat # Muckle Bird Madness # The Soap # Pedro's Cousin # Rat's Wishing Well # The Butterflies # Rat's New Shop # Turtle Trouble # The Housesitters # The Beach Shack # The Toys # Tall Morgan # We Love Cuddlestown # Traffic Monitors # Power Cut # The Challenge # A Table For Topsy # The Runaway Bear # Rat The Gardener # Rat's Fun World # The Elephant Series 3 # The Rainmakers # The Snippys Are Coming # Morgan the Bear # Golfing Rat # The Missing Page # Rat the Clown # Mrs Rat Takes Over # The Christmas Tree # Holes Galore # Rat's New Hat # Cuddlestown Big Thing # Morgan the Magnificent # The Cushion # The Babysitting Bananas # The Honking Bananas # Pedro's New Mud # The Ping Pong Hiccups # Charlie's Holiday # Rat and the Jelly # The Dragons Egg # The Big Cheese # The Floating Bananas # The Inventing Bananas # Promises # The Play Zone # The Shell # Super Job Morgan # The Submarine # The Secret Ingredient # The Banana Buggy # Grumpy Rat # The Naughty Puppy # Rat the Explorer # The Spaceship # The Song # The Jelly Bub # Topsy's Favourite Friend # The Forgetful Bananas # Best Friends Forever # Rat's Shop # The Gardening Bananas # The Fast Bananas # The Smelly Cheese # A Bunch of Bananas # The Banana Dance # The Pen Pal # Opposite # Rat the Artist # The Wolves # The Greedy Rat # The Big Jump # Morgan's New Friend Category:TV Series